Thoughts
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Rated for language and suggestive themes. Contains mild spoilers. Basically a collection of drabbles, containing characters from Crisis Core and Advent Children.


Wrong/Sins/Downfall-It was knew it. ShinRa's SOLDIER was one fucked up group. First it was Genesis Rhapsodos the poetic man defecting because of degradation. Angeal Hewley, following after, fusing together with so many monsters, honor being his downfall as pride was his childhood friend's, and as wrath was Sephiroth's. Sephiroth's downfall was the same, although if his friends hadn't left, things might have been different. And finally Zack, his only downfall being friendly and caring, falling prey to the ambititions of the creations of two scientists. It was wrong and everyone knew it, even the planet.

Frenzy-As time went on, the frenzy of 'Chocobo fever' died down. Zack decided he was glad. After all, it meant people were less likely to steal his chocobo.

Follow-As his protege, Zack was determined to understand his mentor's reasoning. As his comrade, he was determined to get Angeal back. As his friend, he would help him no matter what the costs. As his lover, he would follow the older man to the ends of the Gaia. And so the puppy did.

Psyche-In the end, it wasn't Professor Gast's notes of Jenova that drove him crazy. It was Genesis.

Surrender-Behind the closed doors of ShinRa, more was going on than just the celebration of Wutai's defeat. No, it was more surrendering, Sephiroth to Genesis, Zack to Angeal, Cloud to all of them, and everyone surrendered to desire.

Glimpse-It was then that Cloud saw the real Kadaj. He was little more than a child searching for his mother's affection. And it was then that Kadaj saw a lonely man before dying.

Ego-No one could figure it out. Reno had a huge ego, but no reason for it. The only thing he really did was screw up. But after the Remnant issue was taken care of, Rufus relized it was because he had nothing before becoming a Turk, and he took pride in his job.

Cloudy-Whoever named the boy had done a good job, in Zack's opinion. His cloudy personality, the way his emotions clouded his judgement, his very being. Zack thought his eyes were the , they never took into account Cloud's rare shy smile, which lit up a room every time.

Clumsy-As the three SOLDIER 1sts watched Angeal's puppy with a chocobo, they relized they really were when they went tumbling over a rock.

Time-_They lied,_ Cloud reflected. _Time doesn't heal all wounds._

Short-Cloud looked up in awe of his idol, scowling at Zack as he laughed at the height difference.

Divine-Genesis sighed as drifted off, nimble fingers stroking his hair. The public didn't know how godlike their hero really was.

Affection-Zack smirked at Cloud, amazed at how shy and responsive he was at the littlest things.

Frosty-Zack shivered violently, mentally noting not to doubt Cloud the next time he said it was cold.

Cranberry-Zack couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion his mentor gave him as he handed him one of Gongaga's native fruits.

Closet-Cloud made a mental note to never check what strange noises meant, especially if they were coming from a supply closet.

Heaven-Whoever said heaven wasn't real was wrong. When they were together, there was nothing else to describe that sort of perfection.

Heat-When Angeal walked by, he couldn't help but agree with his puppy's comment to the blond. _Thank Gaia for the heat indeed_, he thought as his fellow Firsts shed their clothing during a spar.

Egg-Cloud glared at Zack, not appreciating the reference to his feminine features and hair.

Superior-As Zack compared the two, he wondered if Sephiroth was superior in every way.

Mountain-As he sneezed, Zack promised not to go out on the peak without the proper attire on first. Although it couldn't be that bad, not if Cloud was from there.

Cake-Sephiroth sighed as he stared at the mess, a bemused Angeal, a worried Cloud, with Zack and Genesis standing in the midst of the destruction, arguing. Oh Gaia, why did he tell them it was his birthday.

Apology-Ig this is what he got as an apology, he'd have to get upset more often.

Monster-They might've been convinced they were monsters, but at least they were his.

Map-Sephiroth was glad Zack couldn't read a map, especially if it result in the puppy and his timid friend cuddling up to him.

Frequency-The number of times the blond got hurt was alarming, but Zack knew his trick.

Fruit-It all started because of the redhead's denied dream to share a dumbapple with his hero.

Element-Sephiroth may have been ice, but Genesis was fire, and it was truly breath taking to see them clash and how good they were for one another.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you're at school and bored, waiting for everyone else to finish the assignment while flipping through a dictionary you had to use for said assignment. Yeah, it happened like that. I've been looking for it too, and let me tell you, I was really frustrated until about a day ago!**


End file.
